The Lion From the North (Sabaton song)
'The Lion From the North '''is a song by the Swedish heavy metal band Sabaton, in remembrance of Gustavus Adolphus, considered to be the greatest king in Swedish history. English version The English version of the song share some resemblance with the Swedish original and the main contents are the same in both versions of the songs. Lyrics: ::::::: ''A time of religion and war, ::::::: legends tell the tale of a lion. ::::::: This beast in the shape of a man, ::::::: with a dream to rule sea and land. ::::::: And all those who stand in his way, ::::::: die by God and victorious arms. ::::::: With the righteous that follows him south, ::::::: once more, set ashore, to war! ::::::: Legends have taught, battles fought, ::::::: this lion has no fear at heart. ::::::: Lion come forth, come from the north, ::::::: come from the no-o-o-o-orth. ::::::: GUSTAVUS! ADOLPHUS! ::::::: Libera et impera! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens! ::::::: Augusta per angusta! ::::::: A storm over Europe unleashed, ::::::: dawn of war, a trail of destruction. ::::::: The power of Rome won't prevail, ::::::: see the Catholics shiver and shake. ::::::: The future of warfare unveiled, ::::::: showed the way, that we still walk today. ::::::: Der Löwe aus Mitternacht comes, ::::::: once more, he is here, for war! ::::::: Stories of old, truth unfold, ::::::: control over Europe he holds. ::::::: Freedom he'll bring, ::::::: lion and king, lion and ki-i-ing. ::::::: GUSTAVUS! ADOLPHUS! ::::::: Libera et impera! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens! ::::::: Augusta per angusta! ::::::: GUSTAVUS! ADOLPHUS! ::::::: Gustavus Adolphus go forth! ::::::: Libera! Impera! ::::::: Libera et impera! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens leo! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens! ::::::: Libera! Impera! ::::::: Augusta per angusta! ::::::: Mighty eagle rule alone, ::::::: liberator claim the throne. ::::::: Lion from the northern land, ::::::: take the scepter, from its hand. ::::::: Mighty eagle rule alone, ::::::: liberator claim the throne. ::::::: Lion from the northern land, ::::::: take the scepter, from its hand. ::::::: Oh, oh, oh, you lion from the north. ::::::: Mighty eagle rule alone, ::::::: liberator claim the throne. ::::::: Oooooooooh, you lion from the north. ::::::: Lion from the northern land, ::::::: take the scepter, from its hand. ::::::: MIGHTY EAGLE, rule alone! ::::::: LIBERATOR, claim the throne! ::::::: Lion from the northern land, ::::::: take the scepter, from its hand. ::::::: Legends have taught, battles fought, ::::::: this lion has no fear at heart. ::::::: Lion come forth, come from the north, ::::::: come from the no-o-o-o-orth. ::::::: GUSTAVUS! ADOLPHUS! ::::::: Libera et impera! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens! ::::::: Augusta per angusta! ::::::: GUSTAVUS! ADOLPHUS! ::::::: Gustavus Adolphus go forth! ::::::: Libera! Impera! ::::::: Libera et impera! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens leo! ::::::: Acerbus et ingens! ::::::: Libera! Impera! ::::::: Augusta per angusta! The ownership of above lyrics is not claimed by this site, any of this site's users, or any third part. All rights for the useage and publication of above lyrics belong to Sabaton. Category:Swedish culture Category:Sabaton songs